Dearly Beloved
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Charles Longbottom is nervous because it was his big day, Augusta Potter is happy as it was the day she will wed her childhood sweetheart, Henry Potter is sad because his daughter will no longer be his little girl and Fleamont Potter is proud to see his sister is happy. Pairings – Augusta/OC, Fleamont/OC
Dearly Beloved – Rating **T**

Summary – _**Charles Longbottom**_ **is nervous because it was his big day,** _ **Augusta Potter**_ **is happy as it was the day she will wed her childhood sweetheart,** _ **Henry Potter**_ **is sad because his daughter will no longer be his little girl and** _ **Fleamont Potter**_ **is proud to see his sister is happy.**

Pairings – **Augusta/OC**

Warnings – Contains some mild language.

-Dearly Beloved-

 **Godric's Hollow Church, Godric's Hollow, Cheshire, England**

 **3rd March 1937**

Charles Longbottom was nervous. Nervous because it was his big day, the day he finally managed to marry his childhood sweetheart, Augusta Potter. He had met Augusta Potter at Hogwarts, aged just a mere eleven years of age. Sorted into Gryffindor House, along with Augusta, they shared a common room with her two older brothers, Sixth Year, Fleamont Potter, and Third Year, Charlus Potter.

The two first years made fast friends within the first few days of seeing each other, with Charles getting struck with the 'Longbottom Curse', a 'curse' in which Longbottom men gain an attraction to, and fall in love with, women who were seemingly strong of mind, independent and holders of fiery tempers. Of those traits, Augusta held them all.

Charles snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the Wedding March play. He turned around, seeing the most wonderful and beautiful woman in the world.

-We Are Gathered Here Today-

Augusta Potter was happy. Today was the day she was finally going to marry her sweetheart, Charles Longbottom. She remembered the day that she and Charles first met. Eleven years old, she had alighted the Hogwarts Express at Hogsmeade when she saw Charles alighting the carriage in front of hers.

She found that she had a crush on him, whilst being friends, a crush with turned into joint Hogsmeade visits in Third Year, which turned out into a relationship, which at the end of their Hogwarts careers turned into a marriage proposal made by Charles to which she accepted.

Augusta looked at her father, Henry Potter, and smiled at him. "It's time Little One," Henry said, taking his daughters arm. The Wedding March sounded, with Augusta and her father heading up the aisle, heading to get married.

-To Celebrate the Joining-

Henry Potter was sad, sad because after today, his daughter Augusta would no longer be his little girl, instead she would be a married woman. Whilst his son, Fleamont, was his heir for the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and Charlus, his second son, was married to the sister of the next Lord Black, Augusta was the apple of his eye, his Princess.

He and his future son-in-law, Charles Longbottom, got along like a manor on fire. Both of them had seats in the Wizengamot, Henry's seat being because of the passing of his father, the previous Lord Potter, Frank Potter, who, did not attend the meetings anyway, sending his son to them as soon as he became of age.

Charles, on the other hand, acted as Proxy for his father, Lord Jonathan Longbottom, who was suffering from Dragon Pox. The situation with Lord Longbottom was so severe, that Healers told Charles that his father would not survive it.

Henry saw his daughter looking at him, smiling. He smiled back at her. "It's time Little One," he said, taking his daughters arm. The Wedding March sounded, with Augusta and her father heading up the aisle, heading to get married.

-Of Charles Longbottom and Augusta Potter-

Fleamont Potter was proud, proud to see his sister get married. He and Charlus, his younger brother, had laid bets on when their sister would eventually set a date for the wedding. Charlus had predicted a summer wedding, whereas Fleamont predicted a spring wedding.

As Best Man, mainly as he and Charles were good friends in the two years they shared at Hogwarts, countless dinner parties and the odd Wizengamot meeting that Fleamont attended on his fathers behalf, Fleamont knew that it was his responsibility to ensure the groom got to the church safely, which Fleamont did.

As oldest brother to the bride, however, it was his job to ensure that the Husband-to-be was prepared for the commitment that he had promised to make, which he did. He looked at his wife, Maria, who was the vicar for the ceremony.

The wedding march sounded and he knew it was fine for his sister to marry her love.

-In Holy Matrimony-

Everyone looked at the vicar, Maria Potter, who began to intone her sermon. "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Charles Longbottom and Augusta Potter in Holy Matrimony."

 **EPILOUGE**

 **St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies, London, England**

 **17th October 1957**

"Push Lady Longbottom, push!" the Healer said, getting ready for Augusta to give birth to her child. "The pain will be over soon!"

"CHARLES JOSEPH LONGBOTTOM!" Augusta growled, trying to comply with the directives the Healer gave her. "NEXT TIME YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT THING OF YOURS NEAR ME, I WILL CHOP IT OFF WITHOUT A NUMBING CHARM!"

"Yes dear, sorry dear." Charles said, rubbing Augusta's hand, "I'll keep it away dear."

Fleamont coughed, sounding something like "whipped". Augusta looked at Fleamont and fowned at him. "Fleamont Henry Potter, you dare take the piss, and I will chop yours off too!" she said threatening him. Fleamont backed up, trying to get away from her.

"Nearly there Lady Longbottom," the Healer said, noticing the head of the baby coming out. Augusta screamed, feeling the pain of giving birth. After a short while, the baby was out, with the umbilical cord being cut. Augusta was still feeling the pain of birth.

"We did it 'Gus. We have our son," Charles said, smiling at his wife. "What do you think we should call him?"

"Frank Henry Longbottom," Augusta said, feeling tired.

"Frank Henry Longbottom." Charles said, hugging his wife. "Your granddad, Frank Potter, would be proud of us, naming our son with a name similar to his."

"I love you Charles," Augusta said, looking into her husband's eyes. "I love you too much!"

\- I Do–

 **A/N** – Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's **Harry Potter** series. All rights to their various owners/creators.

The next "Confessions" series poll results will be announced on the Facebook page on 22nd April 2016. Just click Like to "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more.


End file.
